


Beautiful Disaster

by Izzy2004



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy2004/pseuds/Izzy2004
Summary: Tsukki looking back over his and kuroo's relationship and how he feels about their breakup .





	

**Author's Note:**

> This based off of a song called I still wait for you by XYLO and yeah this is my first story and I tried really hard. This is also from tsukkis view.

Sometimes I feel like I can't remember waking up with you when we were together, I lost my temper, you left at midnight. You watched my tears fall like rain on the headlight's. It was always you and me, how could it turn into nothing . I felt my best friend slipping away, we were always together, I was hopelessly attached . I was scared of it disappearing, us being nothing. I know that we aren't speaking right now but if i could ask you one thing it would be " why can't we fucking get along?" Why can't we forget everything that went wrong, because you are my one, and it will never change.  
Everyday i still wait for you, I feel like i need you around, I can't breathe without you. I don't want our breakup to be real, I take back everything I said, Just come back. You're my beautiful disaster, I can't stand you but i love you. You wreck everything, you always make me cry, but i feel empty without you. Lately i can't sleep, constantly tossing and turning. My head is a mess and so is my bedroom. I'm always checking my phone, i write a text and then delete it, i love you.  
you constantly hurt me with the cheating and lying and shouting but I still want you near. Every second feels like forever, Where the fuck have you been? probably with one of your hoe's. I want to be mad, I want to tell you to go away and don't come back. I want to throw your stuff on the front yard, I want to burn the stuffed animal you got for me on valentines. I want to do all of this but all i can do is cry and instead of being mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I just imagine you sitting on the bed in those stupid pink heart boxers or when you told me you loved me for the first time and i just continue going back to all those feelings for you.  
I want to hate you so much but i can't , all I'm doing is missing you. I should've listened to Yamaguchi and Shouyou but i was just being stupid. You cheated with Oikawa and kenma and probably many more. Kenma told me you didn't even tell him we were still together, I just don't know why? am i not enough for you? Do you not love me? did the sex get boring? Whats wrong with me Tetsu, i have to know. I'm still waiting for you to come back, and you probably will, and I'll still take you back. Everyone will call me stupid, and they'll be right. You'll cheat again and maybe i can actually walk away for the first time. Maybe I'll meet someone better, the thing is i Don't want anyone better. You are my beautiful disaster Tetsu.


End file.
